Finn Hudson
'''Finn Hudson' is a main character on SIMGM Gleedo. He is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Cory Monsim, the Sim equivalent of the late Cory Monteith. He is a student of William McKinley High School, co-captain of the New Directions and quarterback of the McKinley Titans. Biography Season One From the Top Finn and Rachel talk about their plans for the night, as it is Finn's turn to pick a movie. By now they’re seen as a stable couple. Later in the choir room, Sam introduces himself and reveals that he’s trying out for the football team, in the quarterback position, making Finn a bit jealous. He then performs “Walk This Way” with Finn playing the drums and Puck the guitar. During lunch, Finn asks if everyone think that Sam is cooler than him, but later says it’s a joke to avoid them to knowing he’s jealous. At “Hummel Tires & Lube”, Finn, who now works there, takes a break to talk with Puck. During the conversation, Finn mentions Quinn, but Puck doesn’t want to talk about it because he hasn’t had luck talking to her again. Finn then changes the subject and asks him if he have been intimidated by something or someone before, hinting his jealousy, though Puck says that he only has only ever been intimidated when he had a threesome. Finn then just says that he was curious about it and he returns to work. Secrets On the field, the McKinley Titans are on practice. During a race, Sam beats Finn by being more fast and receiving Shannon’s congratulations. Finn points that his foot was sleep and that’s why Sam won but Shannon says that they are a team and he shouldn’t think to beat none but their competition. In the halls, Finn argues with Rachel about how much Shannon compliments Sam. She advices him to stay calm because he’s a great quarterback and that there’s no way he can be replaced. Rachel then reveals her “''Faberry Friendship Plan''” and how phase one was the hardest because of the animosity. Finn is not sure about the plan and tells her to just apologize to Quinn, but Rachel is sure that her plan is bulletproof. During the week assignment he gets paired with Sam. At “Hummel Tires & Lube”, Jacob is trying to buy some tires but he’s particularly fussy. When Burt goes to look for some catalogs, Jacob listen some people talking. They happen to be Puck and Finn talking about the assignment for the week. Puck’s secret is that he still has feelings for Quinn, and Finn’s is that he’s not a virgin anymore but he hasn’t told Rachel yet. Again in the choir room, Rachel and Quinn perform their duet, “Secret”, being dedicated to Finn by Rachel because she knows he would never keep a secret from her. All the club claps after they finish, but Finn looks kind of nervous about the secret he has. At the next day, in the cafeteria, Kurt is guessing which hair product Sam uses. Finn is looking at them at the next table along with Artie and Puck. Finn is upset of how Sam is getting along better with Kurt more than with him and how he’s better at almost everything. Artie suggests solving the problem by playing hoops. In the gym, Sam and Finn are ready to start playing. Artie and Puck are the referees and Rachel, Mike and Matt are there for support. At the end, Sam wins the game and Finn leaves very upset. In the locker room, Sam goes with Finn to talk about one of his offensive plays because it leaves the team vulnerable. Finn refuses to change the play so they start a fight. Shannon and Will handle the situation to not send them to the Principal Figgins, but they do suspend them for both football and glee club for the rest of the week and for the homecoming game. Green Eyed Monster In the halls, Finn can notice that Rachel is acting weird so he asks if she’s mad at him and if she is that he’s sorry about it. But Rachel pretends that everything it’s okay and leaves, but Finn obviously knows that something’s wrong with her. Later in the choir room, Rachel says Mercedes is not qualified as much as her so Will and Finn try to calm her down, but then Rachel takes advantage of the situation and states that at least she’s being honest unlike Finn. After that, he is seen in the cafeteria discussing about Rachel recent attitude along with Puck, Artie and Mike. The next day, in the halls, Rachel says she needed some time to think about their relationship, asking him if he would always tell her the truth and never keep anything secret. Finn then says he would never keep anything secret from her, so then Rachel asks for another moment alone. During Carl's housewarming party, Rachel arrives very late, and he wants to know what happened but she says she doesn’t have time to talk as they need to perform (Lovefool). At “Hummel Tires and Lube”, Burt and Finn are talking about cars. He then asks Burt about what a “friend” of him could do if his girlfriend is acting weird. Burt tells him a story when she had a girlfriend and also acted weird when then he finally found out that it was because she was cheating on him. Finn thinks that maybe it is what’s going on with Rachel. Outside Rachel’s house, she’s talking with Finn. He’s angry because he thinks she has been cheating on him and he even thinks the “guy” is in the house at the moment. But Rachel gets very offended by the accusation and finally reveals that she knows that he had sex with Santana the year before and says that she can’t be with someone who’s not honest. By the end of the episode he sings "Chasing Cars" outside Rachel's house. Songs Season One Solos: Rock52.png|Sorry Inner Rock Star|link=Sorry Duets: Top31.png|Rock and Roll All Nite (Rachel) From the Top|link=Rock and Roll All Nite Green124.png|Chasing Cars (Kurt) Green Eyed Monster|link=Green Eyed Monster ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Top_6.png Top31.png Top56.png Top62.png Top86.png Sec02.png Sec06.png Sec17.png Sec43.png Sec76.png Sec80.png Sec83.png Sec111.png Green08.png Green26.png Green31.png Green57.png Green77.png Green92.png Green101.png Green119.png Green124.png Green130.png Rock07.png Rock24.png Rock46.png Rock48.png Rock52.png Rock77.png Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Characters voiced by the Boss' Brother Category:Males